You've got email
by OrangeAfterglow
Summary: A scene from the upcoming follow up fic to "Whatever you are, be a good one." Minion get's a little more than he bargained for when talking to someone online.


_This is a sneak peak at part of the storyline for the follow up fic to "Whatever you are, be a good one". This scene has been bouncing around in my head for the last week and I just had to get it down on paper or else it would have eaten me alive! There are far too few Minion fics out there so I thought I'd pop this up as a tiny snipet of minion fluff._

_There is much more to come!_

* * *

><p>She sat down with a thud in her favourite chair, a large over stuffed black swivel chair which tilted back almost alarmingly if you didn't expect it to. She stared up at the ceiling as she drifted to the left in a lazy circle, watching the ceiling light move slowly around her field of vision. The humming of the computer was the only noise in the room as she shut her eyes with a small sigh, finally allowing herself to relax.<p>

"You have e-mail" A far too cheerful voice sang out from her computer, snapping her out of her trance. With an annoyed frown she span herself back to face the computer, wondering not for the first time why she had ever chosen that particular email program. No matter how good she was with computers she just couldn't seem to get the damn voice to go away let alone the rest of the computer program. The damn thing was nearly a write-off because of it. The frown quickly melted away when she opened the offending email.

"Hi Li, I hope you are ok. I know that you are probably still in work but I had a moment to myself so I thought I'd drop you en email. You would not believe the day I have had! Honestly, my brother and his girlfriend are acting like a couple of teenagers! I keep on tripping over them wherever I go, there is no space in here what-so-ever and that is saying a lot as out house is… well its big.

"I'm really at a bit of a loss, he has never acted like this before and I just don't know where to put myself! Oh they both say that I'm not in the way and I'm still very much a part of the family but… oh I don't know. Sometimes I feel like I should just sit in the corner out of the way and leave them to it.

"I'm sorry, I'm just moaning a lot today, I'll stop now. Could be worse eh? Anyway, I'd love to hear how your day has gone so please, give me a shout when you get in.

"Gil."

The girl grinned to herself as she read the email over. It had been a few months since she had met the mysterious Gil Finman online. He was posing something on a technology development forum, some bizarre question about the legality of experimenting with alternative energy sources. They had entered one debate after another about various ideas and theories and eventually they had begun just talking. It wasn't long before she realised that Gil was fast becoming one of her closest friends despite never having met the man.

Li dragged her hand through her short red hair with a frustrated sigh. Wondering not for the first time why she couldn't seem to find and keep a normal relationship. It wasn't like she had low self esteem, she knew she was not the best looking woman in the world but she knew she was not ugly. She was also very clever and successful having started up her own business by the time she was 20 making a very tidy profit for herself from various different business ventures. Maybe it was that, the all work and no play thing. After all, she thought to herself, if you never go out anywhere socially then how are you supposed to meet anyone? Come to think of it, if you don't know anyone then what was the fun in going out socially at all, that kind of put a stop to the whole 'o out and get em' idea. That was why she had invested so much into this 'relationship' with Gil. He was everything she had ever wanted in a man yet he only existed on her computer screen.

She loaded up the instant messenger and crossed her fingers without even realising it, hoping that he was online. Emailing was all well and good but it was so frustrating trying to have a conversation that was spread out over so much time. She mercilessly beat down the thoughts that kept niggling in the back of her head about what it would be like to have a real live conversation with him. In person. Face to face.

A happy little electronic beep alerted her to the online presence of a number of her contacts that were currently online and she scanned the list eagerly. After finding his name she hurriedly opened up the chat window and typed a quick "Hey!" pressing send almost before she had finished typing.

She couldn't help but laugh at herself as she readjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She was acting like some silly schoolgirl who had just asked her friend to pass a note to a boy saying "My friend fancies you".

"Li! Hi!" His reply came very quickly, making her smile. Maybe she was reading too much into it but the fact that he had stopped whatever it was he had been doing to respond to her made her feel important. Like maybe this relationship they were building meant something to him as much as is meant something to her.

"Hi."

"Hi" It seemed that neither of them could construct a coherent sentence right at that moment. Pausing to chuckle quietly to herself.

"So, trouble with the big bro then?" She asked with a smirk, Gil's brother had often been the subject of their discussions, even more so in recent months as the mysterious elder brother had found himself a girlfriend. It seemed that neither Gil nor his brother had ever had much experience with women so a lot of their conversations transformed into Li offering advice on how to treat a lady. Secretly she hoped that Gil would realise that all he had to do was take her advice on himself and treat her that way rather than just as a friend.

"Well yes, I can't seem to do anything around here without … walking in on them, if you know what I mean." She could almost see the blush spreading across his cheeks through the words he wrote.

"Hah hah! Oh poor you!" She couldn't help but laugh to herself, "I think you need to get out f the house for a bit, have a bit of fun for yourself."

"Maybe you're right. I could do with a bit of time to myself. I do have some errands to run after all."

"Actually, I was thinking more social than domestic." She bit her bottom lip wondering if this impulse she was giving into would be a good thing or a terrible thing.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," She paused, taking a deep breath to steady her fingers, "I mean like going to the park or a movie or something."

"Oh." Was his response a few moments later.

"With me."

His eyes widened as he watched those two tiny words sitting on the computer monitor, his fins were trembling and he had the vague impression that his mouth was hanging open in a most un-gentlemanly manner. The panic that flooded through his tiny body was mixed with a heady amount of excitement and more than a little denial as to exactly where this situation would inevitably take him. A cautious smile crept onto his face as he re-established his temporarily forgotten link with his gorilla suit and carefully contemplated his reply.

"You want to meet me?" after sending the message the reality of the situations suddenly hit home and Minion looked down at himself as if seeing himself for the first time, "Why would you want to meet me?"

He asked for clarification, needed the time to stall in order to get his suddenly addled mind around this predicament. Needless to say his 'profile picture' was decidedly un-fishlike, it was some random identity he had used Megamind's random disguise generator to come up with. Megamind had invented that little feature after a few too many compromising moments where he actually ran into someone who knew the person he was pretending to be. One man had actually been put in jail after being found guilty of robbing a bank, a crime Megamind had actually owned up to claiming he had somehow tampered with the bank's CCTV cameras and the memories of everyone in the building at the time.

"Gil." he grimaced as she typed his name, why had he come up with that one, Gil Finman? What was he thinking.

"You are the kindest, most considerate man I have ever had the pleasure to talk to. I know we have only been talking for a few months but I feel like I know you, I feel like I've known you for years. There are not many men in this world who can stand my presence yet you seem to be one of them. I want to get you know you properly, not just through a computer monitor."

Minion was truly at a loss for words. How was it that he never saw this one coming? A million thoughts went through his head and even if someone threatened him with torture right at that moment he honestly couldn't have told them if he had been sitting there staring at the screen for 5 seconds or 5 hours.

"Gil? I'm sorry, I don't want to scare you off, can we just forget I ever mentioned it?"

"No." He had typed his response before he even realised what he was doing.

"No?"

"I mean, No, I don't want to forget you asked." Minion found himself in the very odd emotional state of frowning with worry at the same time as grinning with excitement, "I would like to meet up with you. I think I would like that a lot."

"Great! There is a bar on the waterfront, Applejack's, you know it? How about this Friday, I finish work around 6."

"Yes, I know the place, Friday will be fine."

"Fantastic! Well, I kinda have to go so I'll see you then ok?"

"yeah sure, ok." Minion watched as the indicator light turned from green to read signalling that she had indeed gone offline.

"hooo boy!" He said to himself out loud as his robotic hand came up to self-consciously rub against the back of his dome, "How am I going to tell Sir about this one?"


End file.
